


Too Loud

by everythingisconnected



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Spooning, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: AU where all the Avengers live happily together and are friends.Steve and Bucky piss off Tony and the rest of the Avengers by having really loud, bed-breaking sex. Also contains fluffy cuddles.





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> i gave them beards bc that was a LOOK in iw so why not. also attempted to give bucky an accent, i'm not american so i hope i haven't failed miserably. first stucky smut so enjoy the porn and my cute gays being happy and in love like they deserve

This was becoming a habit; stealing the living quarters for hours to spoon on the couch with a random movie in the background. They always received the most complaints at night when Tony wanted to catch up on a TV series he was following or others wanted the couch to relax after a day-long mission. No one wanted to be around Steve and Bucky while they were having their ‘couch time’, because according to Tony they were like teenagers all over each other and constantly had their tongues down each others’ throats.

It was a pretty big exaggeration. Bucky was mostly the little spoon, snuggled against Steve while he pressed soft kisses into his hair and they chatted for hours. Most of the time the movie was completely ignored, they just used it as background noise while they spent time together. Their relationship was new and in its ‘honeymoon phase’, which meant they were attached at the hip constantly.

Somehow they’d lost track of time and it’d ended up being 2am. Everyone else had gone to bed so they’d both tossed their shirts onto the arm of the couch, leaving them only in sweatpants. 

Bucky shuffled, stretching out his arm from where it was cramping for a moment, then rolling over to face Steve. He smiled wide, reaching up a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hey,” he said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Bucky loved their beards scratching when they kissed, and he knew Steve did too. Another bonus of dating a man.

When they pulled back, Steve was also smiling shyly. They were both still getting used to being together romantically after so long being best friends. Steve didn’t have nearly as much experience as Bucky did, but the one thing they had in common was that neither of them had been with another man. So they were both pretty clueless in that department, but hey, they were learning as they went along.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, sliding an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer. “As much as I love lying here with you, it’s getting late.”

“Too lazy to move,” Bucky grumbled, pulling Steve in for another quick kiss. “When you’re in front’a me lookin’ like that, you expect a guy to just…” Bucky glanced in the direction of their room.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve chuckled. “You’re making this hard for me. I’m not gonna get any sleep.”

Bucky had to resist the urge to make a joke about what Steve just said. “Fine,” he rolled onto his back. “Only cos you’re cute.”

Steve scoffed, trying to hide a blush. “Shut up, I’m not _cute_ ,” he gave Bucky a gentle shove. “I’m a hundred year old man, not a little girl.”

“OK, then you’re ruggedly handsome,” Bucky turned to him and smirked. “Stevie, are you blushing?”

“No,” Steve insisted. “Bucky, I’m not _blushing_. Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s like when we were kids,” Bucky said. “I tried settin’ you up with this nice girl, you weren’t havin’ it. The whole time you looked so bored, until I smiled at you, you fuckin’ grinned and _blushed_. Nothin’ the girl said got a single smile outta you.”

“Oh my god, Bucky,” Steve rolled his eyes, moving to sit back against the cushions. “How do you remember that?”

“Now I think about it, I remember a lotta times you looked at me the way dames used ta,” Bucky smirked again. “Did you know then?”

“No, dumbass, I didn’t,” Steve said. “Took me long enough though.”

“Damn right,” Bucky sat up with him, moving in to kiss him softly. This one lasted longer, their lips began to move together, parting then connecting again. Bucky’s hand absentmindedly rested on Steve’s pecs, trailing down his chest to his abs. Steve sighed happily into their kiss, letting Bucky push him back down against the sofa and move on top of him. Their legs slotted together, and Bucky almost melted at the skin on skin contact when their bodies were fully connected.

For years he’d been the winter soldier, trained to kill and fight, forced into submission through endless torture. Now here he was, with his best friend and now boyfriend, kissing after spooning for hours and feeling his heart about to burst from his chest with happiness and the affection he felt. It was almost like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Steve touched him so gently and lovingly, caressing his cheek then running his fingers through his messy hair. Bucky pulled back, taking Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. Steve was practically panting. It was ironic how this could make him, a super soldier, out of breath, yet running down city streets chasing someone couldn’t. 

“Buck,” Steve exhaled, eyes widening when Bucky began trailing kisses down his neck and to his chest. Steve’s fingers continued to card through Bucky’s hair as he stopped just under his pec and began to suck at the skin there.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Steve gripped his boyfriend’s hair tighter, feeling a bruise forming as Bucky’s teeth dug into his skin. Bucky pulled back after a few moments, smiling smugly to himself that he could make Steve, innocent and polite Steve, swear by using his mouth on him.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky’s eyes ran over Steve’s body, and the slight tent in his sweatpants. He raised an eyebrow, but ignored it and moved his mouth to Steve’s nipples. He pressed a kiss there, then ran his tongue over it and started to suck.

“Bucky,” Steve said breathlessly. He tossed his head back as Bucky did the same to his other nipple. “You’re makin’ me…”

“Hmm, I can tell,” Bucky gave him that playful look, sliding a hand down the side of his sweatpants, deliberately avoiding his cock which was now half-hard. 

“Shouldn’t we…” Steve bit his lip when Bucky dug his nails into his thigh. “Move to our bed?”

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky slid his hand back out of Steve’s pants and to his stomach. “Never seen you like this, so desperate.”

“Shut up Buck, don’t get too cocky,” Steve hooked his leg around Bucky’s and pushed his shoulder, switching positions so he was on top. “I know how much you love being in charge all the time. It’s my turn.”

Bucky’s cock twitched at Steve’s words, he never realised how much he loved being dominated. The women he’d been with were smaller and weaker than him generally, but Steve was big and just as strong and could easily hold him down. A stark contrast to the small and weak man he used to be, and Bucky loved him the same when he was like that, but couldn’t deny the muscles were an added bonus when it came to sex.

If that was what this would turn into.

“Go on then,” Bucky threw his arms over his head. “I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

Steve was blushing again, but trying to hide it. “Maybe we should go somewhere more private.”

“Anything you say,” Bucky smirked, swinging his legs off the couch and taking Steve’s hand. They speed-walked to their bedroom down the hallway, pushing open the door then slamming it shut, along with Bucky who was abruptly pushed against it by Steve. They were kissing again by the dim light of the lampshades on their bedside tables. 

Steve seemed to be feeling brave and straight up pushed Bucky’s sweatpants to his ankles. Bucky chuckled into the kiss, but couldn’t say a jokey remark because Steve’s tongue was in his mouth and his lips were too soft to stop kissing. 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and pushed him backwards, heading for their bed. Their lips didn’t separate until Steve felt the backs of his knees touch the bed, then he had to lie down and shuffle up to the headboard, Bucky following him closely. They resumed kissing, Bucky’s fingers tugging impatiently at the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants.

“Get these off,” he whispered, and Steve chucked almost nervously as he lifted his hips for Bucky to remove them. They were soon discarded on the floor somewhere.

“Holy shit,” Bucky admired the sight in front of him. “That serum really did make everythin’ bigger.”

“Bucky,” Steve whined. “Stop.”

“It’s so easy ta make you blush,” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s hip. Then he moved to his cock which was fully hard, and fucking huge. He slowly licked up the underside, Steve’s hips instantly jerking upwards, accompanied by a desperate whine. As soon as his mouth was there it disappeared again, replaced by a hand. Not the metal one. 

“ _Please_ ,” Steve gasped, head tossed back against the pillows. He started moaning when Bucky’s hand moved, using his spit as lube to move faster. Soon he was jerking him properly, stopping occasionally to rub his thumb into the head. Steve’s cock was dripping precum and his chest was heaving, face screwed up in pleasure. Bucky was painfully hard at the sight, but didn’t want to come quite yet. So he slowed down his movements then stopped.

“What the hell Buck,” Steve spread his legs further. “Why?”

Bucky chuckled, then turned serious. “Stevie, do you want to…?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Should we?” Bucky usually wasn’t this shy when it came to sex, but this was his best friend and quite possibly the love of his life which was very different to the one night stands he’d had in the 40s. 

“Buck, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” Steve was obviously trying so hard to keep his own hand away from his aching cock. 

“Wanna make love to you, Steve,” Bucky shuffled up so their faces were level and moved in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. “Want you to make love to me.”

Steve smiled widely, holding Bucky’s face in his palm. “I’d like that, a lot.”

“Don’t know what I’m doing,” Bucky reached into the drawer where the lube was. 

“Me neither, pal,” Steve said. “Never even done this with a girl.”

Bucky opened the lube. “I’ll make it easy for ya,” he lay down on his back, motioning for Steve to be on top. “It’s gotta be similar, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, putting some lube on his fingers. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Steve, I’ve been tortured by fuckin’ Nazis,” Bucky said. “Think I can handle a few fingers in my ass.”

Steve bit his lip. “Don’t bring that up right now.” 

He moved up to kiss Bucky passionately, pulling back to press their foreheads together. “I love you, you know that?”

It was barely audible but Bucky heard. “I love you too.”

Steve smiled, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder as he pushed a finger inside. Bucky sighed happily, spreading his legs and letting Steve thrust his finger slowly, then add another. Soon he’d got up to three, and Bucky was a panting mess, jerking back to meet Steve’s frantic thrusts. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s jaw. Bucky nodded, and Steve removed his fingers, reaching for the lube again. He spread it down his cock, moving it so it pressed to Bucky’s hole.

Their foreheads touched again. Steve grabbed Bucky’s metal hand, intertwining their fingers and using his spare arm to hold him up. 

“You sure?” Steve kissed his lips for a second.

Bucky smiled widely, stroking his metal thumb over Steve’s hand. “‘course my love.”

That was all the confirmation Steve needed to grab Bucky’s thigh and lift it, filling him up with his cock til he was balls deep. Bucky’s head flew back against the pillows; Steve had him so fucking full. He’d never felt like this before.

“Fuck me,” Bucky panted. “Please.”

“Hmm,” Steve murmured, eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being inside Bucky. He moved their joined hands above Bucky’s head, dug his fingers into his hip, and slammed into him.

The entire bed moved with the force of his thrusts. 

“Yes!” Bucky cried out, breathing heavily as Steve fucked into him, over and over. The slap of skin and creaking of the bed filled the room, along with their loud moans. Steve was leaving kisses all over Bucky’s shoulder, neck and cheek. 

“Steve,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s bicep, digging in his nails as his entire body was pushed up the bed. Steve was panting and grunting, pounding Bucky so hard into the mattress the fucking headboard was banging against the wall. 

“Love you,” Steve gasped out, beard scratching at Bucky’s shoulder. “So damn much.”  
“Mmm,” Bucky could barely put together a coherent thought, his mind was consumed by pleasure and love for the man on top of him. “L-love you too.”

Steve didn’t seem to care about the dangerous creaking of the bed, sometimes he didn’t know his own strength. He was too busy fucking his best friend.

“Ri- oh _fuck_ , right there,” Bucky moaned, hooking a leg around Steve’s waist as he hit that spot inside him. 

Steve moved to kiss him, but their kiss ended up being them panting and moaning into each other’s mouths, which occasionally connected. Bucky could feel himself getting close, and when Steve grabbed his cock and started tugging at it, he knew he was done for.

“Steve, fuck, fuck, please,” Bucky’s head lolled back again, Steve’s lips finding his exposed neck. Steve was ramming into his prostate with every few thrusts now and he couldn’t hold off much longer. Neither of them were being quiet at all, so he figured Steve was also close. 

“Buck,” Steve fucking whined, yanking Bucky’s hips into the air and grinding against his ass. “So close.”

“Faster,” Bucky exhaled, and Steve listened, pounding into him with everything he had. Bucky almost screamed, back arching as he came all over both their chests. Seconds later Steve was coming too, crying out as he spilled deep inside Bucky. Neither of them heard the slats of the bed crack beneath them. 

Steve pulled out, exhausted but smiling. When he lay down next to Bucky, the bed dipped a little more than it usually did. He thought nothing of it.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “So good.”

“I know,” Steve turned on his side to face his boyfriend. Just as he did, the mattress dipped down the middle and he was suddenly inches below Bucky.

Bucky broke into laughter. “Steve, oh my god, we broke the fuckin’ bed.”

“What the hell?” Steve attempted to maneuver himself out of the gap. “Bucky, help, I’m stuck.”

Bucky was still laughing. “Of course you are. C’mere.”

He reached an arm out and pulled Steve up and off the bed with him. They both started laughing.

“Tony’s gonna go nuts, those beds were so expensive,” Steve said. “Buck, we really broke the bed.”

“God I love you,” Bucky laughed, pulling Steve in for a kiss. “We also need a shower real bad.”

“Who needs sleep,” Steve looked at the clock, which read 3am. He really didn’t care at all though.

-

“Seriously, what is wrong with you two?” Tony was pacing around the dining room where all the Avengers were gathered for breakfast. “First you put a huge dent in my wall, then you go and break the entire bed!”

Steve was sitting there speechless, bright red with embarrassment. Bucky was next to him, biting his lip awkwardly.

“I could hear everything!” Tony continued. “I mean everything! Oh Steve! Oh Bucky, faster!”

“Tony, that’s enough,” Steve was trying not to die on the spot right now. Everyone else looked just as awkward as they were.

“Cap, none of us expected you to be such a sex fiend,” Tony said. “But it doesn’t mean you have to wake up the entire facility by fucking your boy toy so hard the bed is repeatedly _thumping against the wall_.”

“We could all hear it,” Wanda added. “I’m scarred for life.”

“Let them be Tony,” Nat said. “Look how huge they both are, that bed was bound to get broken.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright for you, your bedroom is the other side of the building!”

“Everybody listen to Nat,” Bucky said, throwing a grin in her direction.

“I’m moving,” Tony sighed. “Pepper and I, we’re going back to my mansion. I can’t deal with this every night.”

“Come on Tony, don’t exaggerate,” Steve said. “We don’t do it every night.”

“Yet,” Bucky added with a smirk.

“Exactly,” Tony said. “Both of you can’t keep it in your pants.”

They awkwardly laughed through Tony’s whole rant. Eventually he gave up and wandered down to his workshop to continue perfecting a new suit. Both had a feeling this wasn’t the last time they’d be hearing complaints.


End file.
